Langford Glass
Summary Langford or Lang is an Undead Character serving as a Supporting Antagonist in the Central POV Of SuperNatural. Langford in his living days back in the early 1900s was a Criminal, He was typically known that time for his “St. Peter’s Day Massacre” wherein he And his Partner Murdered around 13 People Via Machine Guns over a Gambling Debt, He was Assigned for the task by the person who was the loan Shark of those people in debt. His death occurred in 1913 wherein he was shot off the railing of a Building into a Car, he was Buried but Over a Century Later was resurrected via a Lightning Strike. Resurrection One Storm night had Three Boys were messing around at the old graveyard he was buried in While Drunk, one broke off a Cross-Shaped pole and randomly stabbed it through a grave (Which was Langford’s Grave), seconds later a Bolt Of Lightning Striked directly onto the pole charging up thousands of bolts of electricity, at a point wherein it Unnaturally resurrected Langford into a SuperNatural Zombie-Like Entity, even somewhat regrowing his Flesh. Personality/Behaviour Langford currently seems mentally Unhinged; Sometimes Bursting into random spontaneously-Combustive Rage just by the mere mention of his previous crimes or Death, Aimlessly Attacking Anybody who stands in his way of vengeance, sometimes even Caring-less about his surroundings which can potentially lead up to his Defeat, He can sometimes behave irrationally. Even though he Behaves like a Deranged Psychopath He is actually more intelligent than what he is, However this seems to swing around from time-to-time giving him a slight and odd type of Bipolar Disorder that only Effect his Intelligence. He seems to be relentlessly vengeful for himself, as he does everything to try and seek those who have wronged him in the past or present, even going as far as almost killing himself and destroying a City Bridge to successfully kill the cop’s “Offsprings” and burn his Grave. However in aftermath his was nearly overpowered by Liam and fled to Washington. Appearance He stands at a staggering height of 7’3, he typically wears a slightly tattered Tan-Brownish Trench Coat and Dark-Grey Pants, He has a Black Shirt beneath with a noticeable Ripped-hole Area (Clearly the Hole that the cross-Shaped Pole Created), His Skin is typically referred as zombie-like but Seemingly human-Like as-well such as his face which is relatively the same before-Death, he wears a Tan-brownish Fedora, and he wears brown Shoes. He typically carries around the Cross-Pole he was stabbed with, and even Utilises it as his signature weapon (Similar to a Pickaxe), He has Glowing White Pupils. Personal/Recorded Stats Alignment: Neutral (Currently), Evil (Before-Death) Name: Langford Glass Age: 40 (Mentally), 148 (Physically) Gender: Male Classification: Criminal (Previously), Supernatural Entity, Intelligent-Zombie Height: 7’3 Themes: Status: Undead/Active Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B (Likely Higher), At-least 8-B Via abilities Powers And Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Electricity Manipulation (At-Some point he is capable of making his very presence cause Electronic Objects such as; Lights, Radios, and Engines, to Go Haywire, and potentially break) *Teleportation (He can teleport to different locations to another, another effect of its electricity manipulation is that when teleporting he usually leaves an Temporary electronic-Dust cloud behind) *Regeneration (Low up to High-Mid) (Got blown up by Liam Smith, Few minutes after they left, the Body parts And pieces start regenerating and reassembling) *Immortality (Type 2, 3, 5, 7) (As being undead simple, high-calibre, or rapid fire Guns don’t Kill him, even capable of regenerating from being blown up) *Enhanced Senses *Fire Manipulation (He is capable of Setting his Cross-Axe on Fire) *Resistance to Fire, Electricity, Mind Manipulation, and Gunfire (He was capable of moving after being engulfed in Fire for over 10 Minutes Straight, A’s he was resurrected by Electricity he is immune to electricity, his immortality makes him immune to getting killed by gunfire) *Absorption (Can absorb the Damage Of Electricity into Amplify Weapon Damage) *Statistics Amplification (Via Electricity Absorption) *Weapon Mastery (Cross-Axe) *Weapon Manipulation (When separated from his Cross-Axe he could manipulate it to return to his hand) *Self-Sustenance (He is incapable to starve or feel Hungry) *Heat Manipulation (Was Capable Of melting the steel support beams of a city bridge one-by-One, via just Hand contact with the bars of metal) *Shapeshifting (After fleeing to Washington he was able to shift his own shape into appearing like a normal human being (Basically his old self before death but reduced height by 3 Inches.) **Elasticity (Was Capable Of extending his arms to grab and collapse a Park Fountain) Attack Potency: Wall Level (With or without his Weapon, he is capable of bursting through a solid wall), City Block Level (Via Electricity Manipulation]] Speed: Athletic Human Travel & Attack Speed, Peak Human Reaction Speed. Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Capable To 360° flip a Hearse) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Physically & Via Cross-Axe), City Block Class (Via Electricity Manipulation) Durability: Small Building Level+ (Can be easily blown up by Liam’s Homing Missile Blast, However was able to Stay Standing after getting bombarded by a Tens of Mini-Gun Rounds) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range (Via Cross-Axe) | Hundreds Of Meters (Via Electricity Manipulation) Intelligence: Gifted+ Standard Equipment: Cross Axe, M60 Machine Gun, Thompson Machine Gun, Slightly-Enlarged Silver Desert Eagle, Large Custom Saw-Back Machete. Weakness: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia *Namesake: Hugh Glass *His Cross-Axe was Based on The Pickaxe Of the Inspired Structure owned by Marta From Outlast 2. Category:SuperNatural Category:Undead Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zombies Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Shapeshifters